Conventionally, there is known a work picking system that performs an operation of gripping and moving works, which are randomly piled up, by a hand provided on a terminal movable unit of a multi-axis robot, that is, a pick operation.
This work picking system determines a work to be gripped next by measuring each position of works by using a two-dimensional measuring instrument or a three-dimensional measuring instrument and instructs a multi-axis robot to grip the determined work. Then, the multi-axis robot transfers the gripped work to a predetermined position.
Examples of documents related to the above-described conventional technology include Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-120141.
However, the above-described conventional work picking system has a problem in that the gripping attitude of a work gripped by a hand varies. Therefore, the conventional work picking system is difficult to perform an operation subsequent to the pick operation.
For example, when the gripping attitude of a work gripped by a hand varies, the attitude of the hand itself needs to be changed for changing the attitude of a work to a predetermined attitude, so that the operation of the multi-axis robot becomes complicated.